Spirit Whisperer
by littleangelkat93
Summary: i suck a summaries. just read please. pairings sak&sas, nar&hin, ten&neg.teen for laugege.
1. Chapter 1

**Spirit Whisperer**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Capture One: **

Beep-beep-beep!

Crash. "Damn. Great there goes clock number ten. They should make them harder," said a pink hair sixteen year old girl with bright emerald eyes. She got out of bed. Boxes were all around her room. She still had a lot of un-packing to do. 'Next time don't move the day before school.'

She got up and dressed. Since she just moved yesterday, she did not have her new uniform. She put on her old uniform. A white shirt and a navy blue vest with SHS on it. A blue plaid skirt. She also put on some navy blue leg warmers and tennis shoes. She pulled her hair back and put her earrings and belly button ring in. then hurried down stairs.

"Sakura, Get up!" Came a voice from the kitchen. A red hair boy stood in the middle of the kitchen. He had pale teal eyes. He wore the same school uniform.

"Good morning Garra. So what's for breakfast?"

Gaara smirked at her. He loves his little sister more than anything. Even though Sakura is his step sister, but they have lived together for almost all their life. The two of them have been out cast all of elementary school. Gaara is what you call a carrier. He carries the demons Shukaku. Sakura is what you call a spirit whisperer. She can see and talk to spirits and demons. Gaara can also see spirits, because of his demon.

After they were finished, they left of school. Their two bedroom apartment is about five minutes away from Konoha High school. The ride was quiet. When they got there, students were hanging outside in a quart yard. Sakura noticed a group of kids about her age. She walked over to them with Gaara behind her.

"Hi, I'm new here. Can you tell me where the office is?" They stared at her. There were four girls and five boys.

"Well. Look at that, guys. The new girl needs our help." A guy with raven black hair said. The others laughed. He smirked at her.

"I was just asking. God!" She turned around. She stopped.

A blonde boy was coming towards them. The boy looked like her old best friend, who had gone missing two years ago. Gaara fallowed her gaze.

"It can't be. Gaara, can it really be him? Naruto. Is he a live." The group looked at them. Then to Naruto.

"What! I thought you had left." The boy said. Just then Naruto walked up. He had is grin on.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late. I over slept." He stud in front of his friends. "What? Is there something on me?"

"No dobe. These two claim to know you." The boy pointed to Sakura and Gaara. Naruto turned around. "Hurry up. There from …"

"Naruto! Where in the hell have you been? We've been worried sick! Next time tell us you're leaving!" Sakura shouted. She hit Naruto on the head. Everyone looked at her. "Naruto it's been two years! We thought you have been dead!"

"Hey Sakura-chan. He-he. Well about that. I forgot." Everyone sweat dropped. "Sakura what are you doing here? Is everyone here?"

"You forgot! I am going to kill you. Then bring you back. Then kill you again." She lunged for him, but Gaara grabbed her. "Let go Gaara! He is a dead man. If I don't do it now, I won't get the chance."

Naruto was hiding behind the boy. "Hey Gaara. How are things?"

"Shut up idiot! I'm the only thing stopping her from attacking you. So does anyone know where the office is or not?" They all stared at him. They had never heard him speak. "Sakura stop it. We need to go." He dragged the violent girl away.

"Naruto, who are they? How do you know such losers?"

"You would never believe me if I told you. But they are like family to me." He said smerking.

Okay. That was the first chapter. Sorry of the bad spelling. So what do you think so far? R&R. thank you. Ow and no mean stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spirit Whisperer**

Ninjagirl40: Thanks to WeasleyTwinsGirl86 for the review. I have been thinking a lot on this so here you go.

Naruto: Man this is so cool. I can see spirits

Sakura: Ninjagirl40 does not own Naruto, but …

Gaara: she does own the oc's.

Chapter 2

Sakura and Gaara walked into the main office. A tall blond, who looked to be thirty, came up to them. She seemed to be drunk. She smelled of shake.

"What do you kids want? School hasn't even started."

Sakura stared in discuss. 'How could this woman be the principle? Does the school board even know about this?' Gaara stepped forward.

"We are the new students from Suna High. We need our schedules." The lady looked at them. Then she got out some papers.

"Sorry. Most of the time students get sent here by teachers. You won't be that type of people?" They shook their heads. "Good. Now fallow me." They fallow the principle to a class room.

(The bell rang when they got in the office. The principle is Tsunade)

She opened the door. Students were up talking. Everyone stopped and stared at them. Naruto waved. Sakura gave him a death glair. Tsunade went over to the teacher. They talked for a minute. Then Tsunade turned to the class.

"Class! I would like to introduce some new students. This is Sakura and Gaara Sabaku no Sand. They are from Suna." She walked to the door. "Ow and good luck to all of you. Don't provoke them." Everyone stared, but one gulped was heard from Naruto. Everyone turned to him. He was shaking. He knows something they didn't.

"Okay. Why don't you tell us something about yourselves?"

Gaara cleared his throat. "Gaara. I'm from Suna. Basketball star."

Sakura stood there with her arms crossed. Everyone stared at her. Gaara nudged her. "What? I don't feel like telling them crap. There all shallow. Remember what happened to Lin?" Gaara nodded. "So I have a right not to tell them a thing!" Everyone sweat dropped. "Naruto, if you say one word, I will hunt you down!" Naruto hid under the table.

"She's just pissed that she's missing a concert." Gaara said slyly. Sakura fell over.

"It's not just a concert! Simple Plan is going to be there. And I had back stage passes! And Boys like Girls may be there! I'm stuck here, while all of my friends are at the concert. So don't bug me!" Everyone stared at her wide eyed.

" Okay now Gaara sit next to Neji and Sakura next to Sasuke." (I'm not going to describe them if they are from nature. You should know them.) 'So that's his name. Well, this is interesting. I feel great power from him. What are you? As she walked to her set all of the girl glared at her. She smirked. 'So he's the heartthrob. Even more interesting.'"Do whatever you want for the rest of the period."Everyone started to talk. Gaara was right in front of her. He turned around. They swopped schedules. It read'

Homeroom: Kakashi

History: Kakashi

English: Iruka

Spanish/French: Kotetsu/Izumo (Sakura Spanish/ Gaara French)

Break

Math: Asuma

Art: Kurenai

Lunch

Science: Anko

Gym: Guy

They had all the same class that they had in Suna. Sakura smiled. Girls started to walk over to Sasuke. One even pushed Sakura out of her chair. Sakura fell on her face. Everyone looked at her. She rubber her face.

"Oww. What the hell was that for? Get the hell out of my seat!" Sakura was pissed off.

"Look here new girl. There are some rules. By the way I'm Kim. The Queen Bee."

"I have a name. Look I'm not in a good mood; so why don't you move before I hurt you!" Everyone started to laugh. "I wasn't joking! Plus you have to deal with him." Sakura pointed to Gaara. "Maybe that idiot over there." Everyone turned to Naruto.

"Hey Sakura, don't get me involved!"

"Ugg. Whatever!" Kim said. "Sasuke-kun, will you teach this girl a lesson? Please!"

"Hn?" Sakura stared at him. 'What is up with guy?' "Why don't you go away Kim." Everyone looked at him. They all had the same expression on them. Did Sasuke Uchiha agree with the new girl? Sakura was starting to blush. "You're annoying. At least she's quite." Kim move from the seat. Sakura tock her sit.

"Sakura-Chan, are you okay?" Naruto yelled. He ran over to her. Sakura hit him on the head, hard. People stared at her. "Sakura that hurt a lot. Well, you haven't changed at all." Sasuke stared at them. "Do you still have the movie?" He was full of hope.

"What happened to you? Why are you acting so dumb? Of course I have it! A genius like you should know that. Plus I got even better ones." People were staring at her. "What do you idiots want? God! Naruto are they always so weird?"

"Yah. They do this a lot. Anyway, can I come over and witch it. I've been dyeing to see it." Gaara turned around.

"Are ya 'll talking about that movie again? How main times are ya'll going to watch it? Damn Americans and they movies. Well you haven't watched it since he left."

"Gaara you are so mean. You love it too. All geniuses love it!" Sakura had a sad puppy face on. She looked around. "Why is everyone staring at me? I know I'm from Suna, but that's not a reason to stare at me like I'm an idiot! Do I have to bring up some stuff, like the time Suna beat ya'll at football, volleyball, soccer, and track. Oh, and my favorites, lacrosse, fencing. Oh and Gaara's basketball." She continued on ward. Making everyone give her death glairs.

"Will you stop. We get the point. We were staring, because you called idiot over there smart. Are you dumb? He is an idiot!" Sasuke said. Sakura started to laugh hard.

"You ha have had to ha be ha kidding me! Naruto is a start a student last time I checked." They gave her the stare. "I can prove it! Right Gaara?" Gaara nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well what do u think. Sorry for spelling errors. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Spirit Whisperer

Me: Hi! Well here's chapter three. Hope you like

Naruto: Ninjagirl40 is not a very good speller!

Me: Naruto shut up! You know how I feel about that. Don't make me get Bob! (Death glares)

Sakura: Ninjagirl40 does not own Naruto or the songs or movies in story' …

Gaara: she does own the OC's.

Sasuke: They will come soon.

"Bob!" Talky

'Bob' Inter self, spirits/demons

**Bob Thoughts**

Chapter Three

"What do you mean? Naruto ever being smart, that would be the day." Everyone started to laugh. "Panda-kun, their being mean. And Bob's back." (Bob is a talking ferrite. He is very annoying.)

'Sakura-Chan! Did you miss me? I missed you!' Sakura sweat dropped.

Then the bell rang.

Sakura and Garra got up. Bob was on her shoulder. They left the room. They went to English. People were giving them death glares. This made them grin. Well at least Sakura and Bob. They made it into class. Excepted for a few people, all most everyone was in the classroom. Naruto walked in with some other people. They took their seats. Gaara and Sakura went to the two empty seats in the back. The teacher started to teach. (I'm going to skip to the lunch. Nothing really happens, excepted for Sakura having to sit by Sasuke in every class.)

* * *

Sakura and Gaara walked outside. They found a tree to sit under. Bob crawled in to her lap. Sakura started to scratch his head. "Gaara, what do you think about this school?" They got their lunch out.

"It's okay. It's better than boarding school. I can't believe Jen was going to ship you off to America."

"I told …"

"Hey! New girl! Move! That's our spot!" A girl with long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes walked up to them. She looked like she could be Naruto's twin. A group was standing behind her. She noticed Naruto.

'Are you going to take that Sakura?'

"Bob! Shut it, before I throw you at a wall again!" Bob hide behind the girl.

"What did you say? Do you know who I am?" Gaara chuckled. "My name is not Bob!"

"Bob the ferrite hiding behind you." They look around. Naruto walked over to the girl. Sakura got out her i-pod. I'm Just a Kid came on.

'Naruto my bestest buddy! How are you?'

"Hey Bob!" They looked at him weird. "What!"

"Never mind. Look move before you two get hurt." The Sasuke guy from before said. Sakura started to laugh.

"What is so funny new girl? We are serious." A guy with pearly eyes sneered. They looked angry. Sakura shrugged. She took a bite of her sand witch. PB & J's are her favorite. "Hey are you even lessoning to me?" She went digging in her bag.

"Hey where are my cookies? Gaara did you steal my cookies again?" Everyone sweat dropped. She went digging through her bag. "Wait! Here they are. I thought I lost you." She rubbed her cheek on the cookie.

'Is that a triple chocolate cookie?' Sakura nodded. Bob and Naruto's eyes lit up.

"Don't even think about it. I'll throw you two to Rosy."

"Sakura we should move. They looked pissed." Gaara stud.

"Lesson to your brother, Sakura. We don't want to hurt your pretty little face." Everyone smirked. "You don't want dear big brother to get hurt." The pearl eye guy Stud in front of her with a lustful smile.

"Neji that is not a good idea. They both are um, oh how to put this, really, no … extremely strong. Plus their dad is the Kazekoge. And they can kick butt. Also they have Bob, Lily, Buttons, and Alex. And Sakura is a …"

"I don't care what they are. They can't lay a hair on me. Wait a minute how do you even know this stuff?"

"Well may be he lived with us for may be seven or eight years. Who do you think taught him everything?"

"No one." Everyone said.

"Naruto have you been taking my credit? I will … Hey where did my cookies go?" She started to cry anima style. Then she saw a boy with red marks on his face finishing her last cookie. "No my cookie, YOU WILL PAY COOKIE THIEF!" Just then the bell rang. They all left a mad Sakura.

Me: Well that was very sad. At least I still have my cookie. Wait where is it?

Neji: I think Bob just ate it.

(nothing)

Me: Bob what do you mean that was the last one! Now I can't eat my cookies! TT

(Nothing)

Sasuke: Bobs right. You are acting like I big baby. Plus I got one. They are really good.

Sakura: Hey Guys! What's wrong with Kat?

Me: They sob ate sob the sob cookies sob!

Sakura: No not my cookies. They will all pay! (Sakura and me start beating them up.)

Naruto: The moral here is not to steal their cookies. R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Spirit Whisperer

Me: Yeah! I love all of you people! 308 hits! – cry –

Naruto: Yeah this calls of a party!

"..."

Me: What do you mean there' no more cookies? I just made a bunch!

Sakura: They were peanut butter! I'll Kill You! Where's my staff?

Gaara: Hey here's some ice cream.

Sakura & Me: Yeah!

Neji: Ninjagirl40 does NOT own Naruto or the songs in here.

TenTen: But she does own the OC's.

Me: these people are a little ooc.

"…"

Me: Ok! They are very ooc! Stop with the light!

"Bob!" Talky

'Bob' Inter self, spirits/demons

**Bob Thoughts**

Capture 4

* * *

Sakura and Gaara walked in to biology. (a/n I changed it to Biology) It looked like everyone from lunch was in this class. When she looked around the room, she saw a girl being bullied by none other than Sasuke's gang. Sakura walked up to them. 

"Now are you going to get in our why?" a girl with two large buns on her head asked in a very annoying voice. The girl had a big black eye.

"No … TenTen-san." Before anyone could say a thing, something hit TenTen in the eye. She hit the wall. Everyone in the room turned. The stood a fuming Sakura. She was smiling.

"This is why I hate your kind so much! You think you are better then everyone! I got some news for you! You're dead wrong!"

"What the hell? What did you do to TenTen?" Neji asked/yelled. He was knelling next to her.

"Naruto take care of the brother! I'll take the girl!" Sasuke stood in front of her. "I all so got news for you. You are not in Suna anymore! This is how it runs here." He threw a punch at her. Before he could even touch her, three hands grabbed him. One was holding his fist. Sakura had a smirk on her face. One hand grabbed his waste. Gaara had a murderous look in his eye. The third had grabbed his arm. He thought it was Naruto, but Naruto stud right behind him. The hand belonged to a boy, who Sasuke did not recognize. The boy had brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail. It looked like a pineapple. He had eyeliner on.

"Hitting a girl is not very nice, Uchiha. I don't think the hokage would like it if you hit the Kazekage's youngest daughter." They let go.

"Shikamaru, you lazy ass! What the hell? You had to tell them? I'm going to kill, and then you bring you back. Have Temari kill you, after she kisses you! Then make you life a living hell in hell!"

"Shut up trouble some woman! Temari would never let you do that." Sakura turned around.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah!" She punched Sasuke in the stomach. He fell to the ground. Guys were staring at her with hearts in their eyes. People took their seats. She turned to the girl on the floor. "You okay?" She helped her up.

"Thanks. I'm Shadow. You must be new." They sat in the back. Gaara sat next to Shikamaru. Soon the teacher walked in. She scan scanned the room.

"Lesson up! We are now going to start a new project. It will be a girl boy project. This will be the seating for the rest of the year, at least the semester. You will be like parents. Okay now the girls will seat in there seat first." She read the list. Sakura was in the last row in the middle. Shadow was on her right. The seat where the boy will sit was in between them. Naruto was in front of her. Shikamaru was on his right. There were a few boys left, the dog boy, Sasuke, and Gaara. Sakura was praying that Gaara would be with her.

"Sasuke Uchiha, sit next to Miss Sakura."

"What!?!" the class erupted. Fan girls shouted in pleas. Fan boys shouted in protested. Sakura was res in the face. Sasuke was emotionless. He really did not care. She was not a fan girl and she was the first person to ever touch the Sasuke Uchiha. He had to give her a little respect, only like .000000000000001 respect.

"Quiet! Now shut up or you will have detention. Gaara sit next to shadow, and Kiba next to Ino."

"Why does this all way happen to me? Why? Why? Is this some sort of cruel punishment?" She was hitting her head of the table. Sasuke chuckled. "What is your problem? This is your entire fault!"

"One, you will get brain damage, if that's even more possible for you. Two, how is this cruel punishment all my fault? You are lucky to be sitting by me. Girls would kill to be you right now."

"I would kill to be as far away from you." Sasuke smirked at her. "Look its called karma. If you only would have done one nice deed, like telling me where the office was, none of this would have happened."

"You are the weirdest girl I have ever met." Sakura was giving him murderous looks.

"Okay your homework is to get to know your partner. Fill out this sheet. See you Monday. (a/k I forgot to tell ya'll today starts on a Friday. Sorry, Don't Kill Me! T.T) The bell rang and before Sakura could ask him a simple question, he was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Thank you for reading. Now Review. You better or Bob will haunt you. (He won't.) Sorry for spelling. Ideas are good too. R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Spirit Whisperer

Me: Hey. So I changed my name from Ninjagirl40 to Dark Purple Cherry Blossem. I know its miss spelled, but I like it that way! Anyway, why doesn't anyone review? I'm I that bad of an author? –cries anima style-

Neji: Kat don't cry! I made you some cookies. Oh come on have one cookie. I tried.

"…"

Tenten: Bob if you the cookies you will be feed to some lions. Hey isn't this the capture that the boys ……

Me: Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mah-hahahahahahahhahahhahhahahahhaha!!!!!!!

Naruto: Way to go TenTen1

Neji: Dark Purple Cherry Blossem does not own Naruto or any of the Songs!

Sakura packed up her stuff. She walked over to Gaara. He was talking to Shadow. 'since when has Gaara every talked to some one without death threats? Or does he like her? Oh My God!'

"Sakura lets go we're going to be late." Shikamaru pulled her out of the class. "what class do you have next?"

"Gym. Shika, why didn't you tell me Naruto want to school here? I mean after all we did for him, he was here all along?"

"Troublesome woman, I told you not to call me that. I'll tell you later. Watch out for Sasuke, okay. He is not the person to get mad. He prickly owns this school. He is the biggest player here. He never gets in trouble. His best friends are Naruto, this kid named Kiba, and Neji."

"Shika I can handle myself. They should be worried. Naruto knows what's coming. I still can't believe he is a bully!" Shika nodded his head. Little did they know some people were listening to them.

when they got to the gym, they went to change. Sakura quickly changed. The girl's uniform is red shorts with a white shirt. On the back of the shirt was the last name in black. She ran out to the gym. Shikamaru was waiting for her. The boys' were the same excepted they had basketball shorts. She sat next to him.

"Heads up on the teacher, he's a little nuts."

"Well if it isn't little Shikamaru?" They turned around. Surprise, not. Sasuke, Naruto, and two other boys stud behind them. "And it's cherry blossom. Isn't this sweet? Two freaks. They're so cute together." They started to laugh.

"Hey duck butt hair dude, I've got something for you. It's really nice." She flipped him off. "Shika is a family friend." Sasuke was fuming.

"Sauk, let's go. This is not the time. You don't want him to haunt you once he is dead?" They started to walk off.

"Sasuke, are you going to take that?" The boy who stole Sakura's cookies asked. Sakura turned around.

"Hn?" They sweat dropped. "She the only thing she can do is brake a nail. Even with her boyfriend, they can't beat me." Sakura smirked at this.

"Duck butt, are you that stupid or did you just forget? I all ready won that fight, can you come up with something better? I can …"

"Alright youth class, let's get started." A guy in green spandex said. he had a bowl cut hair style with bushy eyebrows.

"Guy-sense!" A mini-clone of Guy shouted.

"Lee!" They started to hug. A sunset appeared behind them.

"Guy!"

"Lee!"

Then somehow the sunset disappeared. They broke apart. A projector was visible.

"Guy, good job on the since, but do you have to use it on something so stupid? What does Mimi see in you?" Sakura stepped forward. Gaara appeared from nowhere. Guy started to scream, in a girly way.

"No! What are you unyouthful people doing here? This can't be happening! No!" Everyone looked at him. He was crying. Lee was trying to cheer him up.

"Guy, you got it backwards." Gaara said mumbling.

"But Guy, I thought I was your favorite student." Sakura said sarcastically. Guy had to go to the nurse. They had to stay in the gym, but could do anything they wanted. Sakura was sitting next to Shikamau. Gaara was sitting next to Shadow, on the other side of the gym. She looked around. She saw Naruto flirting with a blue haired girl. She had violet eyes. She was small. Sasuke was kissing with a girl next to Naruto.

"Hey Shika, want to sing a song? I was thinking Picture." Shika nodded. Sakura pulled a guitar out of nowhere. Shikamaru started to sing. Sakura played along on her guitar.

_Shikamaru__Living my life in a slow hell__Different girl every night at the hotel__I ain't seen the sun shine in three damn days__Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey__Wish I had a good girl to miss me__Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways__I put your picture away__Sat down and cried today__I can't look at you__While I'm lying next to her__I put your picture away__Sat down and cried today__I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her_

_Sakura_

_I called you last night in the hotel__Everyone knows but they won't tell__But their half-hearted smiles tell me something just ain't right__I've been waitin on you for a long time__Fueling up on heartaches and cheap wine__I ain't heard from you in three damn nights__I put your picture away__I wonder where you've been__I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him__I put your picture away__I wonder where you've been__I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him__I saw you yesterday with an old friend_

_[Shikamaru__It was the same old same how have you been_

_[Both__Since you've been gone my world's been dark and grey__[Shikamaru__You reminded me of brighter days__[Sakura__I hoped you were coming home to stay__I was headed to church__[Shikamaru__I was off to drink you away__[Both__I thought about you for a long time__Can't seem to get you off my mind__I can't understand why we're living life this way__I found your picture today__I swear I'll change my ways__I just called to say I want you to come back home__I found your picture today__I swear I'll change my ways__I just called to say I want you__To come back home__I just called to say I love you__Come back home_

People started to clap. They looked up. Everyone was listing.

"Damn, they were good. I hope they don't have a band. Then we are in trouble." A boy with pearly eyes said.

"Neji shut up, this is not the time!"Sasuke was instead in this one girl.

"Um guys, about that?" Naruto started to laugh.

"Naruto what do you know?" The dog boy asked. He hit him.

"Kiba don't hit my!"

"Hey Naruto get over here." Sakura said. Naruto started to walk over to them.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Neji asked. Naruto smirked and continued over to Sakura. A set of drums were set up. He walked over to Sakura. She held an electric guitar. Gaara did too. Shikamaru had a bass.

"Hey Naruto, glad you could come. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Sakura, I thank I can. You are going to piss him off." They both smiled.

"Good. A Little Less Sixteen Candles, a Little More "Touch Me"." They got ready. "Hey all you little people. Are you ready for a little taste from Demon Spirit?" (a/n, I made up the name.) Only a cricket was heard. They were all wondering where the equipment came from.

"This song is by Fall Out Boy." Gaara said. They started to play. Gaara started to sing.

I confess, I'm just messed up dropping "I'm sorry" like you're still aroundAnd I know you dressed upsaid "hey kid you'll never live this down"'Cause you're just the girl all the boys want to dance withAnd I'm just the boy who's had too many chancesI'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreamingShe said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"I don't blame you for being youBut you can't blame me for hating itSo say, what are you waiting for?Kiss her, kiss herI set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always lateWrite me off, give up on me Cause darling, what did you expectI'm just off a lost cause a long shot, don't even take this betYou can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlightsGet all the sighs and the moans just rightI'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreamingShe said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"I don't blame you for being youBut you can't blame me for hating itSo say, what are you waiting for?Kiss her, kiss herI set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late(always on, always on)You said you'd keep me honest(always on, always on)But I won't call you on it(always on, always on)I don't blame you for being youBut you can't blame me for hating itSo say, what are you waiting for?Kiss her, kiss herI set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always lateI set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

People were silent. They didn't know what to do.

"Maybe we should have done Where Is Your Boy." Naruto said.

"No, Shut Up would have been better." Sakura was pouting. "Come on. We should leave before they start laughing. I guess only Suna will love us." Sakura started to unplug her stuff. Then she stopped. "Hey I got a song of all of you losers, who don't know real talent." She turned to her friends. "Misery Business." They nodded. They stated to play, with Sakura singing.

I'm in the business of misery,Let's take it from the top.She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.It's a matter of time before we all run out,When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.I waited eight long months,She finally set him free.I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.Two weeks and we had caught on fire,She's got it out for me,But I wear the biggest smile._[Chorus:_Whoa, I never meant to bragBut, I got him where I want him now.Whoa, it was never my intention to bragTo steal it all away from you now.But god does it feel so good,Cause I got him where I want him now.And if you could then you know you would.Cause god it just feels so...It just feels so good.Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!Whoa, I never meant to bragBut, I got him where I want him now.Whoa, it was never my intention to bragTo steal it all away from you now.But god does it feel so good,Cause I got him where I want him right now.And if you could then you know you would.Cause god it just feels so...It just feels so good.I watched his wildest dreams come trueNot one of them involving youJust watch my wildest dreams come trueNot one of them involving.Whoa, I never meant to brag, But I got him where I want him now.Whoa, I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him now.Whoa, it was never my intention to bragTo steal it all away from you now.But god does it feel so good,Cause I got him where I want him now.And if you could then you know you would.Cause god it just feels so...It just feels so good.

"Ha-ha! In your rich little faces! You didn't expect that. One point for Suna's number one spirit whisperer! Yeah that's right!" People started to cheer. She stuck her tongue out. Gaara stared at her. "What? I am just happy! Nothing can run this moment!" They were walking to the locker rooms

"Hey Sakura, will you marry me?"

"Be my girlfriend"

"Okay so I was wrong, but chicken ass is probable speechless."

"This calls for a party!" Naruto shouted

"Movie party!" Sakura shouted, "at my house!"

Me: So there you have it! Please review. That will make me so happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Spirit Whisperer

Hey. Okay so I'm all most to 500 hits on this. Thank you so much. So I know I haven't explain why, what, who, how does this ff story have to do with the title. Sorry, but I'm letting it build up. It should be soon. If it doesn't happen in this capture write me if you want me to explain it on the next capture. It will be like me tell you. Thanks. I do not own Naruto, Rent, Transformer, and Night at the Museum, or the songs, but I do own my characters.

Capture 6- The Party

* * *

Everyone (Sasuke's gang. You will meet them later.) was waiting of Naruto to show up. He had told him to meet him at 4:30 at this address. It was 4:36. Naruto was late again. Sasuke was starting to get pissed. He had better things to do. (a/n someone is a little cranky!) Like find out who this new girl is. She kept popping in his head. He was going to get her records. He could do anything in this town.

"God! Where is he? I have better things to do!" Sasuke yelled. "What kind of party starts right after school?"

"Does it look I know? I heard Naruto talking to _that girl_." Neji sneered the word. "Maybe this is a prank. Or he ran away with that slut."

"You know I can hear ya'll." A voice said at the door of the car. There stood Naruto. "You better not talk that way about Sakura. She can kill in a second. And she is a spirit whisperer. So be careful." Then Naruto drove to the gate and opened it. They all went in and parked. A two story house was completely surrounded by trees. Naruto got out with a few bags. Everyone fallowed him. He went to the door and opened it.

"Naruto, don't do that. You must knock. Or ring the doorbell. Now be polite." The girl he was talking to earlier. Naruto just ignored her. He walked in.

"Home sweet home. They haven't changed it. Where are they?"

"Naruto! So you finally came." Sakura walked over to them. "So I was thinking Rent, Transformers, maybe some Night At the Museum. So what do you think?"

"Gay!" Kiba said. "Naruto, you never told us that that will be here."

"What the hell? I live here! What are you doing here?"

"I invited them. Sounds great. Where's Gaara?" Sakura was happy. Everyone else look confused.

"Naruto, why are we even here? I thought you said that we were going to a party. Not a freak feast. If you don't mind I'm leaving." Sasuke was heading to the door.

"Fine. It's not like you would have like the movies. Probably is to cool to have fun. To be normal. Not some rich emo. Like I give a fuck." Sakura said. She looked hurt. "You are just like everyone else. So Naruto see you later. Have fun with your crew. I feel like I don't even know you." She looked at the floor. She heard the door lock.

"Sakura, we are not going anywhere. We are **all** going to watch the movies. Plus I want to do the dance with you, Mimi." Sakura looked up. She had a big smile on her face. "To the bat cave?"

"No we're going to watch it in here." She turned around. "Yo, Guys get your lazy asses down here now! Don't make me get Lily up here!" In seconds three boys were behind her. Gaara, Shikamaru, and one other guy. "This is Shikamaru, my brother Gaara and Shino. I'm Sakura."

"Hey guys." Naruto had a big smile on. "This is Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Kim, Neji, Kiba, and Sasuke. So let start Rent." They all touch a seat on the two couches. The seating was Shikamaru x Kim x Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto x Hinata x . On the other couch was Ino x Kiba x Tenten x Neji x Gaara x Shino.

* * *

R & R. ask me any questions. :)) 


	7. Chapter 7

Spirit Whisperer

Me: Hi people! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I was out of town all of Thanksgiving break. When I got back to school, they dumped so much on us. And this weekend was the J.O. (Junior Olympic) qualification for fencing. I got fith.

Sasuke: Out of five. You lost.

Me: God Sasuke your so crule. No wonder no one likes you!

Okay. Here's what a spirit whisperer is. A person how can see spirits, but they see them as real people. Solid bodies, they can hear them. Human's can see spirits, but they look ghostly to humans. SWs also have magical powers. Well there is what a spirit whisperer is in my story.

Naruto: That was a short story.

Me: Well next time you tell it.

Shino: Dark Purple Cherry Blossem does not own Naruto or the songs or movies or any real item. She does own the oc people.

XXX Chapter 7 XXX

So they sat watching Rent. Well at least Sakura was. Shikamaru was sleeping. Gaara and Shino were talking. The rest were making out. Sasuke was busy making out when he feels something wet hitting his back. He tars apart from Kim. He looks over at Sakura. She was balling. He and Kim were dumb founded. A moment she was so happy; singing and dancing along with the movie. Kim nudges Shikamaru.

"What do you want, woman?" He asked her in a low voice. She pointed to Sakura. With he's great talent (chough-yeah –right-cough) he hits Gaara with something, causing everyone except Sakura to look in that direction.

"Sakura, why are you crying? Are you really that immature?" Sasuke asked smirking. That earned him a punched. Sakura paused the movie.

"Are you really that heartless? Why else would I be crying? Angle just died! Moron! This is the saddest part of the movie!"

"Serously Sakura, we are not watching it. This is so stupid. We want action or horror," Negi said in a board voice. Everyone knodded.

"Fine. We can watch …." she was interrupted by Naruto.

"Why don't we eat now. I'm starving."

"Fine. Shika, did you order the pizza, or are do we have to make dinner?" Sakura said with a sad face on.

"I ordered it. It should be here soon." Just then the door bell rang. Sakura opened the door.

XXX Skip to after dinner XXX

Sakura finished first. She was so board that she started to play cards against Bob. Soon Akumaru joined them, then Naruto and Shino. They played Texas Hold'em. (I love that game. I beat thye guys from my class one day. Hahaha. In you faces!) Soon everyone walked in.

"Yes I win! A pair of aces and queens! Beat that. Pay up." They saw the three people playing against a dog. One thing can to their minds first Crazy People. Then, how can the dog play.

"……" (Sorry Sakura, but I got a full house.)

"Bob how do you do it?" Naruto asked. Neji saw Bob for the first time.

"Why is there a squirrel playing poker?"

* * *

There it is. Srry its so short but I was and am very busy. Don't know when I will update next. 


	8. Note

Note From Author….

Dear my fans and readers,

Hey everyone who likes my stories. Sorry about not updating my stories. I was busy and had writers block. I am going to continue my stories. I am start with Spirit Whisperer or Born for This. Tell me which one please. The stile might change a little due to that my writing has improved.

Love with all my heart,

Littleagnelbess40, aka Ninjagirl40, Dark Purple Cherry Blossem, and darkcherry40

Ps. Please don't hate me. and there will be a poll to vote.


End file.
